Coming Together
by writerchik1
Summary: Rogue and Remy have been dating secretly. But when their teams have to ban together to survive, things turn interesting. Add Belladonna, Apocalypse, and two Guilds, mix, and stir. A side of Lancitty.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey! I used to be Lady Godiva, but, due to circumstances beyond my control, I had to switch names and e-mails. So, here is the same story without the mistakes hopefully. This will be a Romy and please enjoy and review!  
  
Facts:  
  
- Kitty is a sophomore (16). Kurt, Rogue (she is 16), Pietro, Wanda, Todd, and Tabby are juniors (17). Scott, Jean, Lance, Freddie, Remy, St. John, and Piotr are seniors (18- Remy and Piotr are only posing as 18 and they are really 19). Yes, the Acolytes do attend Bayville.  
  
- This takes place after "Self-possessed", but months later during December of the next school year. Mystique is in control of the Brotherhood once again, but Pietro and Wanda are not apart of it. Don't forget Wanda does not remember her real past with her father.  
  
- Mesmero is still after the third key and Charles and Magneto are still trying to stop them.  
  
- This will have a lot of flashbacks that will explain a lot of things that might confuse you right now so just go with the flow and all your questions should be answered soon.  
  
- Some of Remy's past will be altered to fit this story. There is no woman called Candra (if you don't know whom she is then ignore that name). Belladonna and Remy were never married or engaged. The Guild did not ask them to marry to secure peace and Julian (Bella's brother) left the Assassins Guild due to personal matters. Also, Remy has a sister. She is his biological sister and three years younger than him.  
  
7:30 December 17th  
  
Rogue was standing in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She rolled her eyes when she realized how much Kitty was beginning to rub off on her. But it didn't really seem to matter to her. Not much did anymore. She was beginning to be genuinely happy; not that she would ever admit that out loud.  
  
Of course, a few people had noticed it. Those people mainly were Logan, Kitty, the Professor, and Ororo. Rogue also thought Kurt was beginning to pick up on it, but she knew how thick he could be, being a male and all. Logan only noticed it because he knew her so well, being a lot like her himself. The Professor could read minds and probably felt her happiness.  
  
Rogue finally decided on an outfit. She took out a pair of low rise, skin- tight, black leather pants, a black leather tube top, and her green see- through over-shirt. Rogue slipped on her skin-tight black gloves and black boots. She quickly brushed her hair.  
  
Rogue smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had stopped wearing the Goth make-up sometime in late October and had actually gotten a bit of sun, though her skin was still a creamy white. However, she still wore the purple lipstick.  
  
Pulling her hair into a ponytail and tucking the white strands behind her ears, Rogue headed out of her room. She grabbed her keys on the way. As she descended the stairs and headed into the living room, she saw most of the X-Men in there as well. Logan looked up from his conversation with Ororo.  
  
"Where ya going Stripes?"  
  
"Out," Rogue replied as she grabbed her black leather jacket from the closet.  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"Ah'm not sure yet. Ah haven't decided. Why?"  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrows at the other loner. "Just wonderin'. Be back by 10."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Of course Logan. Ah wouldn't wanna violate curfew, now would Ah?"  
  
Logan smirked. "Nope, not you Stripes."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rogue headed out the door and to her motorcycle. It had been an 'anonymous' present for her 16th birthday, but Rogue knew Logan had given it to her. It looked exactly like his bike, but it was black with green flames. And the helmet was green with white stripes, symbolic of her nickname.  
  
Rogue rode off to the usual place. Once she reached the highest cliff, directly off the road, in Bayville, she parked her bike and waited. It was only a minute before she heard the roaring of another bike, which stopped as soon as it parked beside her.  
  
The rider, an obviously well built male, got off the bike and took off his crimson red helmet. The bike itself was larger than Rogue's and was completely black. The only other color on it was crimson red words on the right side. The words said clearly 'Card Master'.  
  
The rider was dressed in a very becoming outfit. His dark blue jeans were slightly tight and he had on a tight, black wife-beater that was covered by a tight, black, long-sleeved, button-up shirt tucked into his pants. And, of course, his trench coat was the completion of the ensemble. As he turned around to face Rogue, the rider smiled.  
  
"Evenin' petite."  
  
"Hey Remy."  
  
Remy LeBeau smiled at her. He eyed her outfit approvingly as she did his. He smiled wider when he saw that her hair was up in a ponytail. He loved her hair in a ponytail, just as she loved his spiked, but messy at the same time.  
  
Remy walked over to Rogue and pulled her to him, wrapping his muscular arms tightly around her small waist. Rogue, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. She loved the feeling of being in his arms.  
  
"So, we be takin' Remy's bike tonight?"  
  
"Don' we always?"  
  
"Oui, but Remy like to check wit' mon amor."  
  
Rogue blushed a little at his words. She walked over to her bike and started it so she could ride it into their little man-made cave. She watched Remy charge a card and throw it at a certain part of a near by rock formation. The area blew and revealed a small cave. Rogue rode her bike as far into the cave as she could and then stopped. She walked out of the cave to Remy.  
  
The two headed back to Remy's bike. He climbed on and then she got on after him. Holding tightly to him, more for the pure pleasure than needing it to stay on the bike, Rogue thought back to how they originally met as Remy drove off. She had no idea where they were going, but it didn't really matter to her. He was taking her out for their 'anniversary'. The anniversary of the day he walked, or rather wrote, into her life.  
  
Flashback: mid-morning September 17th  
  
"Jean! Hurry up! We gotta get inta the showa' too!"  
  
Jean opened the door and looked at the crowd gathered around the bathroom door. She flipped her long, red hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"You know, you all could exercise a little more patience."  
  
She walked off leaving a pissed off Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt all trying to get to the bathroom. Kitty tried to phase and Kurt tried to teleport, but both stopped when Rogue began giving them her patented death glare. Rogue stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
She growled, angry with Jean for taking so long. "But we wouldn' want a hair outta place now would we?"  
  
She quickly got ready, putting on the usual makeup and began brushing her hair. Rogue stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. Her green eyes stared back at her, glinting with the fire inside of her. But Rogue knew the fire was slowly dwindling; no one else saw it. No one else noticed how she was slowly changing. Only Logan sensed something was up, that she was not herself, but he never said anything. Rogue knew eventually he would, but she would merely lie and say she was fine.  
  
Rogue sighed and headed out of the bathroom. She had her usual black tanktop and purple sweater on, along with the black pants and gloves. Kitty shoved Kurt out of the way and phased inside. Kurt scowled, but Rogue just kept going.  
  
Heading to her room, Rogue used the little bit of quiet time to write in her journal. Yes, Rogue kept a journal. It seemed absurd that she would, but when you have no one else you can really confide in that would understand, you do weird and different things.  
  
Rogue took her journal out of her nightstand. It was covered in black velvet with a silver rose on the front. Taking out her pen, Rogue flipped the journal open to an empty page and began writing.  
  
Rogue poured everything into that book. She talked about her powers, her anger, and even her emotions. As she was writing, Kitty phased into the room. Rogue stopped writing and shoved the book in her near-by backpack. Kitty eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Like, what was that?"  
  
"None of ya business."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Geez, you like don't have to get so upset."  
  
Rogue grabbed her book bag and walked out. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Scott and Jean flirting and scowled. Logan noticed and eyed her behind his newspaper. She sat down across from him and grabbed a donut.  
  
Ten minutes later, the whole Institute was rushing to get to school. Kurt bamfed behind her motorcycle as she was getting on. He smiled at her.  
  
"Care to give your brother a ride to school?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and handed him a helmet. "You ain't my brotha."  
  
Kurt smiled and got on behind her. "You keep telling yourzelf dat."  
  
The two rode off, followed closely by Jean and Scott in their respective cars full of the others. Rogue parked near the entrance and walked to her locker. Kurt saw Amanda, quickly thanked Rogue for the ride, and went to meet her.  
  
When Rogue was unloading stuff from her book bag into her locker, some football player ran into her. Rogue scowled as her book bag crashed to the ground, the contents spilling out. The football player glanced at her in disgust.  
  
"Watch it mutant."  
  
Rogue glared at him. "Why don' you watch it. Ya the one that ran inta mah."  
  
"You better watch what you say freak."  
  
Rogue bent down and picked up her things. Standing back up, she took a step towards the jock.  
  
"I'll say whateva I wannna."  
  
With that, Rogue walked off. She left the fuming jock behind. Little did she know she had also left something of much more importance. Only one other person noticed this. Remy, St. John, and Piotr had been watching from a few feet. Only Remy saw the small, black velvet book she had left in her wake.  
  
As Rogue and the jock had been arguing, the guy who occupied the locker beside her's had come. Unknowingly, he put his backpack down and right on top of Rogue's diary. The bell rang and he left, along with everyone else. Only the Acolytes were left.  
  
"Come on, mate. We better get goin'". St. John and Piotr began to walk off.  
  
Remy nodded, staring at the black book. "Gambit be right there."  
  
Piotr and John nodded and walked to their classes. As soon as they were gone, Remy walked over to Rogue's locker. Bending down, he picked up the velvet book and stared at it. As he opened it, he realized exactly what it was and smirked.  
  
"Dis is 'bout t' get interestin'."  
  
Later that day during lunch, Rogue walked over to her favorite bench and sat down. She was getting ready to eat and decided to take out her journal, since no one was around. As Rogue was digging in her bag to find it, she panicked when it was obviously not there.  
  
"Damn it! Where did it go?"  
  
Rogue quickly walked to her locker and opened it. She growled when she didn't see it in there. The rest of lunch Rogue went looking for it and never found it. Remy LeBeau watched this and felt almost bad about keeping it from her. Almost.  
  
Gambit had taken a special interest in the Gothic member of the X-Men. He had to admit she was not the most beautiful of the X-Babes (as he, Piotr, and John had begun to call them). No, if Remy went for looks alone, he'd be after the redhead. What was her name? Oh yes, Jean, but Gambit wanted more of a challenge.  
  
He didn't want some perfect, preppy girl who'd love to be the center of his attention. Nor did he want some valley girl. They were both two easy and he wanted something a bit harder. Rogue was a perfect target.  
  
And then there was that feeling he had everytime their eyes met. It was like some sort of connection that pulled him to her, not that he showed any sign of feeling it. But still, even the 'Great Heartbreaker', as his sister would call him, could not deny what he felt towards the 'bad girl' of the X-Men.  
  
So, what else could he do but try and befriend her? Gambit smiled. Who knew? Maybe even more would come from a relationship between him and Rogue. Remy headed into an empty classroom and began to continue to do what he had started earlier. Taking out her journal and a pen, Remy continued to write his note to the Rogue.  
  
Remy knew it was insane and that it was not likely that she'd take him up on his offer, but he had to try. He just had to see if there was something or could be something between them. Remy thought for a moment and then began to write. It was short and to the point, just how he wanted it.  
  
Belle fille,  
Here is your journal returned to you. Gambit promises he will tell no one of what he read. But Gambit does ask that you meet him before school tomorrow on the top bleacher around 7:30. Gambit will be waiting your arrival.  
Sinceremente,  
Gambit  
  
Remy smiled as he closed the book satisfied. As Remy returned the book to Rogue's locker, he smirked at what her reaction would be. He didn't really want to know what she'd do when she found out he had read her journal. And he wasn't going to be around to find out either. Gambit took the necessary books and left school.  
  
Rogue was looking at the clock in her French class, begging it to hurry up and alert the bells to dismiss them. Finally, the bell sounded and Rogue headed out the door when the others had left. Rogue headed to her locker and opened it. She was quite surprised when she saw her journal lying on top of her things.  
  
Rogue opened the journal. She was glad she had it back but curious as to how it got in her locker. Rogue scanned the hall with her eyes. No one was in it but Amanda, Kurt, and Kitty. Jean and Scott were walking towards them, but no one else. Rogue flipped to the last page. She saw unfamiliar writing. After she read it, her jaw dropped open and then Rogue was pissed off.  
  
"That damn. why Ah outta." Rogue growled loudly and, gathering the rest of her books, slammed her locker shut.  
  
The other X-Men were looking at her in surprise. Kitty was the first to speak.  
  
"Like, what's the matter Rogue?"  
  
Rogue merely glared and stomped off. Kurt called after her. "Vait! You're my ride home!"  
  
He said good-bye to Amanda quickly and headed after his angry sister. Kurt attempted to calm her down, but it did no good. She was sour the rest of the night and even Logan finally asked what was wrong, but no one was told anything but to "leave her alone" or "shove off".  
  
The next morning came and Rogue got up half an hour early. She nearly smirked to herself.  
  
'Well, at least I'll be the first in the bathroom.'  
  
Rogue took a quick shower and got ready for school and her meeting with the Cajun. After breakfast, she left for school. Kurt would have to get another ride today. Once she parked her car, she walked to the bleachers.  
  
At the top, she saw the Cajun sitting, waiting patiently for her. He looked great in his tight, black T-shirt, jeans, and trench coat. His auburn hair lay flat by his head, but he pulled it off. Gambit was smoking a cigarette and Rogue rolled her eyes as she stopped in front of him  
  
"Ya know that's gon' kill ya one o' these days."  
  
Gambit smiled. "Gambit didn' know ya cared, Chere."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "I don'. Ya can smoke that thang till the day ya die, just don' say I didn' warn ya."  
  
Gambit smiled again. He noticed that she was calm. He assumed Rouge had gotten all of her anger out last night, which she had. But then he saw her expression change and he knew she was about to berate him.  
  
"An' who gave ya the raght to read mah journal? Why didn' ya jus' give it back when ya found it?"  
  
Gambit smirked. "Gambit couldn' o' done dat. Where's de fun? An' besides, if Gambit had given yo journal back to ya, he neva would a foun' out what he did 'bout ya, now would he petite?"  
  
Rogue was torn between being angry and questioning him. She decided the latter for the moment. "An' what did ya learn about mah?"  
  
Rogue folded her arms under her chest in a defensive stance. Gambit stood up and she noticed how tall he was. His 6'1" frame towered over her 5'6" frame. He had that look on his face. It was the same one that he wore the first day they saw each other. She had fallen for it then, but she wouldn't now. Or at least she would try not to.  
  
"Gambit learned dat de Chere not as tough as she'd like ta be. Dat inside, she be waitin' for un ami dat will understan' her. And dis int'rests Gambit."  
  
Rogue swallowed hard. She was getting that feeling again, the feeling she got whenever she looked at him. And now it was stronger than ever with the two of them staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Why are ya interested Cajun?"  
  
Gambit smiled. "'Cause Chere, Gambit tink dat he jus' might be dat friend."  
  
Rogue suppressed a look of shock that wanted to find it's way onto her face. She never thought she'd hear anyone, let alone the Cajun, say something like that to her. And the fact that it was so true nearly scared Rogue, nearly. Gambit leaned closer and for once, she didn't back away. His mouth was right by her ear when he spoke.  
  
"Et peut-être plus. And da name be Remy, mon Chere, Remy LeBeau."  
  
Back to Present  
  
Rogue was brought out of her thoughts when Remy gently nudged her. She looked up and was confused when she realized they were at the school. It all made sense when she saw they were at the bleachers and a basket of food was waiting on 'their bleacher'. Rogue smiled at Remy as she got off the bike.  
  
Remy grabbed her gloved hand and squeezed it. He led her up to the bleacher and they had light conversation and bantering while they ate his home-cooked, Cajun food. It was good, but they both knew Rogue's was better. However Rogue was content to just be with Remy and happy that he had been so thoughtful for their anniversary.  
  
When the meal was done, Rogue laid back in Remy's arms and he held her tight. She sighed contently and they sat in silence for a minute. Then, Remy spoke up.  
  
"Remy's family be comin' inta town dis Saturday. Remy want ta know if you be int'rested in meetin' dem, bébé."  
  
Rogue sat up and turned to face Remy. "Ya family? Remy Ah'd love ta meet 'em."  
  
Remy smiled. "Bon, 'cause mon père be anxious to meet ya. Da gatherin' be un petit formal, but Remy can get ya sometin' ta wear."  
  
Rogue smirked. "Ya mean 'steal', don' ya suga?"  
  
Remy laughed a bit. "Oui, steal, but where be da fun 'n buyin' da clothes?"  
  
"All raght, as long as Ah get ta pick the dress."  
  
Remy smiled. Rogue had become accustomed to his theft within the last three months. "O' course, Chere. Remy's family sure ta adore ya."  
  
Rogue smiled. "How couldn' thay?"  
  
Remy chuckled and then turned serious. "Ils vont vous adorer, tout comme Remy fait."  
  
Rogue blushed. Remy smiled down at her and kissed her neck, which was covered by her hair. Rogue smiled. Remy quickly lifted her green, see- through shirt up to her lips. Remy leaned down and gently kissed her. His free hand wrapped gently around her waist.  
  
Rogue groaned. She wrapped her arms around Remy's neck. She groaned when he moved down to her neck and kissed that through the thin cloth. Remy tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her into him. Rogue tightened her grip as well. After a few minutes, the two parted, panting. Remy kissed Rogue once more before gently laying her shirt back down.  
  
They cuddled together some more before Remy decided they had to leave, or face Wolverine's wrath when he found out Rogue had been off seeing Remy every night for over the past two months. When they arrived at their meeting place, Rogue got off and got her bike. When she was about to get on, Remy got off his, walked up to Rogue, and pulled her closely to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as instinct.  
  
"Je vous aime Rogue."  
  
Rogue was shocked, but soon recovered. She smiled tenderly at Remy. That had been the first time he said that and she knew it was genuine. Rogue pulled Remy down to her with one hand and with the other she lifted her green shirt up. Rogue kissed Remy and they slowly parted.  
  
"Ah love ya too, ya Swamp Rat."  
  
Remy smiled. "Remy be da Swamp Rat as long as you his River Rat."  
  
Rogue smirked. "All right."  
  
Remy held Rogue close to him once more before they parted and headed their separate ways. Rogue returned to the mansion on time and Logan asked her where she went. She smirked at him and just kept walking. No one in the mansion knew of her involvement with the Acolyte, not even Xavier himself.  
  
A/N: I hope I didn't butcher the accents too bad and if so.sorry. Please review and I hope you liked the Romy! Translations:  
  
Chere- dear  
  
Petite- small  
  
Mon Amor- my love  
  
Belle fille- beautiful girl  
  
Sinceremente- sincerely  
  
Un Ami- a friend  
  
Et peut-être plus- And maybe more  
  
Bébé- baby  
  
mon père- my father  
  
un petit- a little  
  
oui- yes  
  
Ils vont vous adorer, tout comme Remy fait- They will adore you just as Remy does  
  
Je vous aime Rogue- I love you Rogue 


	2. Meet the parents

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed originally. I think I know what is wrong-I gave websites and thus FFN cut them out. So, the websites aren't included anymore but if you would like to see the dresses, say so in your review and I will send you the websites. Thanks again and please review.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Rogue woke up Friday morning with a smile on her face. Her dreams had been peaceful, which was a rare occurrence for her. Instead of reliving memories that were not even her's, she had dreamt of Remy. Especially the words he had first said to her only a few nights ago.  
  
She got up and brushed her hair, taking more time than usual. Tonight she would meet Remy's family. She hoped that they would like her. So many thoughts were running through her head. What if they hated her? What if they thought Remy was too good for her? What if. Rogue shook her head. Remy knew his family better than she did and he had already told her that they would adore her.  
  
Glancing at the clock, she saw it was almost noon. Rogue smirked. She had been up late last night. She and Remy had been talking on her cell phone. Remy had bought her the phone months ago so that they could communicate without worrying about if someone was listening on another phone. Of course, Rogue had to sit on the balcony to avoid Kitty's questions, but it didn't bother her.  
  
Rogue and Remy had been discussing what dress she would wear. Remy was supposed to drop it by today. Rogue was glad Logan would be heading a danger room session with the New Recruits from two to three and the Professor would be out at an art gallery with Beast until four. Rogue knew they were the only two who could pick up on Gambit's presence.  
  
Slipping on her jeans with rips on the knees, black tank, purple sweater, and black gloves, Rogue headed downstairs. She saw Logan, Scott, Kitty, and Jean sitting at the table, eating lunch. Rogue joined them. Kitty eyed her as she grabbed a donut and orange juice.  
  
"So, Rogue, who were you like talking to all last night on your cell phone?"  
  
The others looked up at her, waiting for her to answer. Rogue continued to eat her donut and replied when she was done.  
  
"Ah don' thank that's any o' your business."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Well, I know it's a guy. And that you're like seeing him tonight."  
  
Rogue glared at Kitty. "So what if Ah am?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "I knew it!"  
  
Logan looked quizzically at Rogue. "Is he the one I smelt on you the other night, Stripes?"  
  
Rogue nodded, knowing it would be pointless to lie. "I thought I'd smelt him before, but couldn't place it. Must have been on you, eh?"  
  
Rogue smirked; glad he hadn't realized it had been in battle. "Must have."  
  
Jean leaned forward. "So, who is he Rogue?"  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow at her. "No one ya know."  
  
Scot smiled. "Oh come on, tell us."  
  
Rogue smirked again and downed her juice. "You'll know by tonaight. He's taking me to Jacques' tonight to meet his family."  
  
Jean and Kitty's mouths dropped open, Scott looked shocked, and Logan looked protective. He was the first to speak.  
  
"It's that serious, Stripes?"  
  
"Ah guess so."  
  
"And why haven't I met him?" Logan raised an eyebrow. Rogue nearly laughed at how much like a father he looked.  
  
"Ah don' know. We lahked the privacy Ah guess. But don' worry. You'll meet him tonaight. Just y'all have ta promise mah somethin'."  
  
Scott and Logan nodded, as did Kitty and Jean. "That ya won' hurt him, especially before our dinna."  
  
Logan looked skeptical. "And why would we?"  
  
"Just promise."  
  
The four nodded and Rogue smiled. She got up and left for her room. A few hours later, it was two-thirty and Remy LeBeau used his bo staff to vault himself onto Rogue's balcony. Rogue turned around and smiled. He held two boxes in his hand. One was a shoebox and the other a clothes box.  
  
He set them on her bed. Rogue moved to open them, but Remy took her by her waist and pulled her away.  
  
"Non, petite. Yo' gotta wait till Remy be gon'. Remy wan' it ta be a surprise."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, but complied. "Whateva ya say, Cajun."  
  
Remy tightened his grip on her and kissed her head lightly. "Remy got ta go, chere. Da boss man got a job fo' Remy."  
  
Rogue nodded. She had gotten used to the fact that Remy was working for Magneto. She had even fought him in battle before. It had happened a month after they became friends. It was difficult to fight against each other and the two had met the same night. Remy had refused to let go of Rogue until she had to return home. But nothing changed between them.  
  
The two heard steps coming their way. Rogue put her gloved hand over Remy's mouth and kissed it. Remy smiled at her. He kissed her head once again and headed to the balcony.  
  
"Remy be pickin' ya up 'round six, okay petite?"  
  
Rogue nodded and Remy jumped off the balcony. Kitty entered the room a second later and eyed the boxes on Rogue's bed suspiciously.  
  
"Where'd those, like, come from?"  
  
"Mah closet. Ah had 'em hidden in there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kitty grabbed her computer and headed out. Rogue sighed and opened the boxes on her bed. She gasped when she saw the contents. The dress and shoes were gorgeous. The dress was a cocktail dress. It was black and off the shoulder. It had a triangle opening in the front and back and looked as if it would mold to every curve. There was a spectacular crystal brooch under the front triangle that had draping strands.  
  
The shoes were just as nice. It had a jet-black rhinestone ankle strap and was a suede sandal. It also had a three-inch heel. Rogue smiled. She had to admit Remy had taste. Remy had even been thoughtful enough to add a pair of elbow length, black gloves.  
  
Rogue knew that, although Scott and Logan had promised to behave, they might change their mind when they saw her date. Rogue left her room and went in search of Jean. When she found her, she was sitting in the living room, watching TV with Kurt and Scott.  
  
"Jean, can Ah talk ta ya for a minute?"  
  
Jean looked at Rogue in surprise. It was the first time Rogue had actually requested to speak to Jean.  
  
"Sure Rogue."  
  
Jean stood up and followed Rogue to the opposite side of the room. Scott and Kurt were eyeing them suspiciously, but said nothing.  
  
"Jean, Ah know Scott and Logan promised to not harm mah date, but Ah thank once they see him, they maight change their minds. Could ya do mah a favor and stop 'em should they decide to?"  
  
Jean smiled. "Sure as long as you tell me who he is."  
  
Rogue smirked. "If Ah did that, I'd have ta kill ya."  
  
Rogue wiggled her gloved fingers in front of Jean for added emphasis. Jean laughed, but quickly stopped when she saw that Rogue was being serious.  
  
"Um. sure Rogue. I'll, I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks Jean."  
  
Almost three hours later, Rogue was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. The dress fit nicely on her and the shoes were exactly her size. Rogue didn't even want to know how Remy had known exactly the sizes to get her without even asking.  
  
Rogue was pulling her hair back into a low ponytail. She used gel, for once, and bobby pins to keep the white back. Though her hair was short, she managed to pull it up into a small, black clip. All in all, it looked fine. At least, it was as good as her hair got.  
  
Rogue slipped on her black gloves and shoes just as the doorbell rang. She knew it had to be Remy when she heard Logan yell.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Rogue sighed and left her room. She noticed that all the X-Men and even the new recruits were downstairs. Even Xavier looked a bit wary at allowing Gambit in his home. But all attention was diverted to her as she walked down the stairs. A few gasps could be heard and Rogue smiled. Gambit stepped forward and Roue noticed Jean was holding Scott, Logan, Kurt, and a few of the new recruits back.  
  
Gambit was dressed nicely as well. His black pants fit him well and the white button-up shirt clung to him just right. The black jacket tied it all in and his hair was the way it was the first time she laid eyes on him. She noticed he held a black, mink coat in his hands.  
  
Remy held out his hand to Rogue and she accepted it. He lightly kissed it. Logan growled from behind them. Rogue nodded to Jean and she released them.  
  
Rogue faced Logan. "Logan, Ah want ya ta meet mah boyfriend, Remy LeBeau."  
  
Logan growled. "Gambit."  
  
Gambit nodded at Logan. "Wolverine."  
  
"What do ya want with Stripes?"  
  
"Gambit be takin' sa femme ta meet his family."  
  
"I don't think so Gumbo."  
  
"Logan!"  
  
Rogue glared at him. He glared right back. "What?"  
  
"Ah thought ya promised ta be nice!"  
  
"That was before I knew you were dating an Acolyte!"  
  
Rogue gave him her patented death glare, but he didn't even flinch. Rogue looked to Xavier for support.  
  
"Professor! You'll lemme go, raght?"  
  
Professor Xavier studied Gambit and Rogue. He searched Gambit's mind. Gambit, of course, let down his shields for he knew that the Professor would want to do so.  
  
"Gambit mean no harm. He jus' wanna take Rogue t' meet his famille."  
  
The Professor thought it over for a minute. "All right. You may go as long as Rogue is back by ten."  
  
Remy smiled and nodded. Logan looked surprised. "What! Chuck, you can't be serious. He's an Acolyte!"  
  
"I know Logan, but I sense that his intentions are good. I have no reason to think that this has anything to do with Magneto."  
  
Logan growled, but said nothing else. Remy handed Rogue the mink coat. She eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's fo' yo', mon chere."  
  
"Ah can't take that Remy. It must o' cost ya a fortune!"  
  
Remy leaned closer to Rogue, his lips very close to her ear. "It didn' cost Remy nuthin'."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and put on the coat. "Ah shoulda known. Do ya eva pay for anythang?"  
  
"Only da importan' stuff, chere. Such as jewelry."  
  
Remy took a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Rogue gasped, as did Jean and Kitty who were in viewing distance. Inside was a 1-carat solitaire diamond necklace on a gold chain.  
  
"Remy.Ah.. Ah."  
  
Remy smiled. "Please petite. Remy won' take non fo' an answer."  
  
Rogue smiled and threw her arms around Remy's neck. "Ah love it Remy."  
  
Remy smiled and kissed her head. "Remy knew ya would."  
  
Remy clasped the necklace on Rogue's neck and the two headed outside. Rogue smirked at the black stretch limousine waiting.  
  
"Always gotta make a show, don' ya?"  
  
"Only da best fo' mon femme."  
  
The chauffeur opened the door for the two and they slid inside. A bottle of champagne was waiting, along with two glasses. Rogue smirked.  
  
"Did ya lie 'bout ya age?"  
  
"Jus' a little."  
  
The two drank a bit of champagne, but not much. Rogue laid back in Remy's arms the rest of the way to Jacques'. Jacques was one of the most expensive restaurants around. It was just outside of Bayville in one of the surrounding towns.  
  
"Ah hope they lahke mah Remy."  
  
"O' course dey will, chere. Yo' don' tink Remy would o' asked 'em t' fly up here if he thought dey wouldn' like yo', do yo'?"  
  
Rogue turned around in Remy's arms and faced him. "Ya asked 'em ta fly up here from Louisiana?"  
  
Remy nodded. Rogue shook her head. "How many of 'em are comin'?"  
  
"Mon père Jean-Luc, Tante Mattie, mon frère Henri, his wife Merci, and Remy's sister Vega."  
  
(A/N: Vega is pronounced liked Vegas without the -s-)  
  
"That must o' cost a lot."  
  
"Non. De Thieves Guild own it's own plane. Every thieve can pilot it."  
  
"Ya can fly airplanes?"  
  
Remy nodded. "Oui."  
  
When they arrived at Jacques', the chauffeur opened the door and the two stepped out. Rogue admired the beauty of the restaurant. It was five star and had a red carpet that the couple made their way down. Two doormen opened the doors for them and they stepped into a beautiful restaurant.  
  
The restaurant had a golden ceiling with chandeliers hanging everywhere and angels on the walls. Some of the angels held harps, some held flowers, and some held children. The tables were round and covered in red cloths. The chairs were a deep mahogany and velvet cushioned in red as well. A pianist was playing classical music and a black, grand piano.  
  
The two stepped up to the hostess' stand. The woman looked up and smiled. She was around 18, petite, and had strawberry-blonde hair.  
  
"Good evening and welcome to Jacques'. Would you like to check your coats?"  
  
Rogue nodded and a young woman walked up behind her and helped her remove it. She handed Rogue a number and walked off. Remy took the number and pocketed it.  
  
"What's the name of your reservation?"  
  
"LeBeau."  
  
The hostess checked the list and motioned for a boy standing to the side to come over. The boy must have been about Rogue's age. He was a bit taller and had a shaved head.  
  
"Kevin, please take them to table 17."  
  
Kevin nodded and grabbed two menus. Remy grasped Rogue's hand as Kevin led them to the table. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You'll be fine, chere. Remy know they'll love yo'."  
  
"Ah hope so."  
  
When they arrived at the table, Rogue saw four of the five people and smiled. Remy cleared his throat and got the attention of the group. Kevin put the menus down and walked away. Remy smiled.  
  
"May Remy introduce his belle femme, Rogue."  
  
The oldest male, obviously Jean-Luc, stood up. His hair was auburn like Remy's as well. His eyes were a deep blue. He took Rogue's gloved hand gently in his own.  
  
"When Remy said yo' were beautiful, he did no' do yo' justice, chere."  
  
Rogue blushed at Jean-Luc's words. "Thank ya."  
  
"I am Jean-Luc LeBeau. It be my pleasure to meet yo' acquaintance."  
  
Jean-Luc kissed Rogue's hand gently. "Ah'm pleased ta meet ya too."  
  
Jean-Luc sat back down as Henri, a younger version of Jean-Luc, stood up. "And I be Henri, Remy's older brother."  
  
Henri kissed Rogue's hand as well. The other two women stood. The petite, blonde spoke first. She had green-blue eyes and delicate features, though Rogue knew by the look in her eyes that she could handle herself just fine in a fight.  
  
"I am Merci LeBeau, Henri's wife."  
  
"A pleasure Merci."  
  
"And my name's Tante Mattie."  
  
Mattie flashed Rogue a warm smiled and Rogue smiled back. Remy sat Rogue next to Merci and he took the seat beside her and an empty chair. Jean-Luc sat beside the empty chair and Tante Mattie beside him, leaving Henri on Merci's other side.  
  
"Remy, Vega called t' say she'd be a bit late." Remy nodded at his brother.  
  
A lively conversation begun and Rogue felt right at home. She could tell Tante Mattie and Jean-Luc liked her right away and Henri and Merci seemed to think she was perfect for Remy. The waiter, Darren, came shortly and began taking the orders. Rogue shot Remy a look. She had never had French food before and didn't know what to order.  
  
Luckily, Remy knew this and ordered for her. When the others had finished ordering, Remy stopped the waiter before he walked away and ordered for Vega. Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yo' tink Vega will like that?"  
  
"O' course. Remy knows his sister, he knows she will like it."  
  
A few minutes later, Rogue saw a figure come walking towards them. She was very beautiful and looked so much like Remy that Rogue knew this had to be his sister. Vega had hair the color of Remy's, but it had 10 small white streaks decorating the outer layer around her head. Her eyes were hazel with splashes of blue and green in it. Vega was a bit taller than Rogue, but not by much. She was also tanner than Rogue, but not dark, just average.  
  
Her hair was up in an elaborate bun. Vega wore a stunning black dress. It had an open tie back that contrasted with a plunging neckline. The whimsical asymmetric hem was finished with a marrow edge. When Remy saw her, a smile appeared on his face and he stood to greet her. Vega smiled back.  
  
"Well, look who it be, Remy LeBeau."  
  
Remy engulfed Vega in a hug. Rogue took in the fact that she too wore elbow length black gloves and her shoes were a three inch opened toe mule with long suede ankle straps and jewelry detail.  
  
"Vega! Remy be glad t' see yo'."  
  
Vega hugged her father as well and smiled at the others. Remy pushed her chair in for her. Vega glanced at Rogue and Remy made the introductions.  
  
"Vega, this is mon amour, Rogue."  
  
Vega smiled at her. "It be my pleasure Rogue."  
  
"And mine as well Vega."  
  
The dinner arrived and Vega smiled that Remy had ordered her meal for her. The group began eating and conversation once again erupted.  
  
"So, Rogue, life be treatin' yo' well?"  
  
"Pretty good considerin' the recent events."  
  
"Yo' mean da mutant discovery an' all, right?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "It's been hard on us at the Institute."  
  
"I'm sure it has. What be yo' power 'gain? Remy neva mentioned it."  
  
Tante Mattie and the others looked surprised that Vega had asked that. Rogue had sensed that they had wanted to the entire time, but had not wanted to make Rogue feel uncomfortable. She was glad someone had finally asked it.  
  
"Vega, why yo' gotta be so blunt child'?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "No, Tante Mattie, its fahne. Mah power's absorption, Ah can absorb other mutant's powers, memories, and life force. It's why Ah always wear gloves. Skin ta skin contact with anyone can put 'em in a coma or worse."  
  
Vega nodded. "So yo' can' touch no one?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "No."  
  
"Well, if it makes yo' feel any better, I have da same power."  
  
Rogue's eyes bulged. "What?"  
  
"Well, not exactly the same. My power allows me t' touch for up t' two minutes, but after dat, da person's dead. Yo' see, I absorb powers permanently and can call on them whenever I want ta. But if I keep in contact wit' anyone fo' longer than two minutes, dey die not long after."  
  
"Wow. Ah can't believe Ah found someone lahke mah."  
  
Vega smiled. "Yep. But I can still absorb during those two minutes an' without puttin' dem in a coma or killin' dem."  
  
The night continued peacefully. Rogue started to really like Remy's sister. She was nice, but honest and blunt. Vega was obviously one to speak her mind. Rogue could tell she'd do anything for her family.  
  
At eight-thirty Remy's cell phone rang. The two lovers shared a glance. Only two people knew his number, Rogue and Magneto. The conversation stopped and Remy answered his phone.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Gambit, there's trouble."  
  
A/N: All right.so this isn't much of a cliffhanger.but I hate those. I hope you liked it and please review!  
  
Oui- yes  
  
Sa femme- his woman  
  
Famille- family  
  
Mon père- my father  
  
Mon frère- my brother  
  
Belle femme- beautiful woman  
  
Mon amour- my love 


	3. Escaping the Enemy

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it and I hope you all like this chapter just as much.  
  
No one else could hear the conversation between Remy and Magneto, but Remy knew that something serious had happened because it was the first time he'd ever heard the Master of Magnetism sound anything but reserved.  
  
"What be happenin'?"  
  
"Mutants across the country are being arrested. You and the girl are in trouble. I'm at Xavier's. I want you both to come here now. There's no time to explain."  
  
Magneto hung up and Remy was shocked for a moment. He looked up at Rogue and she could tell something was wrong.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We got t' go petite. Papa désolé, but da boss man say Remy and Rogue got t' go."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded his head. "We got t' be on da way home anyway. Will yo' two be all right?"  
  
Remy shook his head. "Remy don' know."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded, knowing he could not keep his son. Remy and Rogue quickly said good bye and, grabbing Rogue's coat, headed out the door. Remy stopped by the limousine, but made no move to get in. Instead, he quickly paid the driver and headed to the parking lot. Rogue, whose gloved hand he held tightly in his own, looked confused.  
  
"Remy, where are ya goin'?"  
  
"Sorry petite, but we gon' have t' be takin' Remy's bike. Ain't got non time t' be ridin' in da limousine."  
  
As they made their way to the back parking lot, Remy took out his contacts and put them in their case and back in his coat pocket. His red on black eyes shown clearly now. As they got on his bike, Rogue questioned him.  
  
"Remy, what's up?"  
  
"No time t' explain petite. Remy got orders from da boss. We goin' back t' da Institute."  
  
Rogue slipped on her helmet and grabbed tightly to Remy's waist as they zoomed out the parking lot. Remy was going over the speed limit, but neither cared. Both were too worried.  
  
As they arrived at the Institute, Remy and Rogue saw a bunch of cop cars parked on the front lawn. Remy parked the bike behind a bush and the two took off their helmets.  
  
They saw the Master of Magnetism hovering outside, using his powers to keep the cops, cars, and bullets at bay. The two exchanged glances.  
  
"Any ideas petite?"  
  
"Yeah, but we'll have ta be quick and it's a one shot kinda thang."  
  
"Okay den."  
  
Rogue explained her plan. Remy nodded and darted quickly over to the opposite side, using the shadows and bushes for stealth. Once over there, he quickly lit up five cards and threw them into the air. They were set to blow upon contact. Remy quickly ran back to Rogue's side.  
  
The cards went off and the two jetted forward from the shadows. The police were distracted by the explosion and Remy and Rogue had just made it to the steps when they began firing. Magneto blocked the bullets until the two were safely inside. He entered the house himself.  
  
"Now Charles!"  
  
Immediately, the mansion bolted itself up, almost as if it were in Def Con 4. The bullets could not make it through the metal walls. Xavier wheeled in, followed closely by Storm, not long after.  
  
The Acolytes and X-Men, including the new recruits, were all gathered in the hallway. They were all in battle uniforms. Xavier turned his attention to Rogue momentarily.  
  
"Rogue go and change quickly into your uniform."  
  
Rogue nodded and ran quickly to her room. She threw on her uniform. Rogue grabbed her cell phone and ran downstairs. She began taking he necklace off and handed it to Gambit, who was waiting with the velvet box to put it in. He slid the box in his trench coat pocket. He too had changed while she was gone and was in his Acolyte uniform. Rogue put the cell phone in her right boot.  
  
Rogue noticed that, for once, Sabertooth and Wolverine were not fighting, but she saw that Jean looked a bit strained and Magneto had one held out. She assumed the two were holding Logan and Viktor back. Magneto spoke.  
  
"We don't have much time. All you need to know is that a group of mutants attacked the president, vice president, and many of the senators from various states. The president has called for all mutants to be put under arrest until the situation is resolved and the mutants responsible are found. You are no longer safe here and we were discovered. We must move quickly to a secure location."  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
Logan eyed Sabertooth and Magneto suspiciously. Magneto shook his head. "I don't know. I would not like to take you to one of my bases, but it looks like I have no choice."  
  
"Why are you helping us anyway, bub?"  
  
"Think about it Wolverine. Even you aren't that thick. If you all had been arrested, who would be the first person you'd blame? It would be us and, seeing as how we had nothing to do with it, I'd rather not have the government searching for us twice as hard. Besides, Mesmero is one key away from releasing Apocalypse and we cannot fight him alone."  
  
Kitty, surprising everyone, spoke up. "What about the Brotherhood? You aren't gonna, like, leave them are you?"  
  
"They are under Mystique's control. What she decides to do is no concern of mine."  
  
"But we'll like need them too when we face Apocalypse. And besides, even though Mystique is psycho, she's still like a great fighter. We'll need her too."  
  
Magneto glared at the young girl. "If they come, we are not going to one of my bases and I don't think there's anywhere else we can turn too. And if you haven't noticed, we're running out of time. We have to leave soon."  
  
Xavier spoke for the first time. "Kitty, I'm afraid he's right. Unless someone has another place we can go, we have to leave them behind."  
  
"Vega's home."  
  
Everyone turned to Gambit, surprised. Magneto eyed him.  
  
"What was that Gambit?"  
  
"My sister, Vega, we can stay at her home. She won' mind, considerin' she's a mutant. An' no one but da Guild knows dat, so we be safe dere. Besides, no one in N'Awlins cares what yo' are if yo' got da money."  
  
Magneto and Xavier shared a glance. They both nodded. Charles spoke.  
  
"All right, if we are going to take the Brotherhood, we have to leave now."  
  
Everyone nodded. Magneto motioned for his Acolytes to head to the back and Remy quickly squeezed Rogue's hand before leaving.  
  
"We will meet you there Charles."  
  
Xavier nodded and the X-Men and new recruits headed to the X-Jet and X- helicopter. As they took off, they saw the orbs ahead of them and a bunch of policemen shooting at them. When the group arrived at the Brotherhood's house, they saw a group of cop cars battling Avalanche, Toad, Blob, and Mystique.  
  
Lance was shaking the ground so hard that large gaps began to appear. The X-jet couldn't land with the rumbling. Toad was spitting goo at the cops while Blob was throwing their cars and ramming the policemen. Mystique was continually attacking and shooting the cops. A few bodies lay on the ground, either unconscious or dead.  
  
Magneto used his powers to provide a shield of protection that deflected the bullets as the X-Jet hovered above the ground. Rogue appeared as the opening lowered. The Brotherhood looked at her warily.  
  
"Come on ya morons! We don' got much tahme!"  
  
The group jumped on, though Jean had to levitate Blob a bit. Mystique looked at Xavier, anger written across her face due to the attack.  
  
"What's going on Xavier?"  
  
The whole ride their Professor Xavier explained all the details of what had happened. Meanwhile, Gambit was trying to contact his sister. After calling her cell phone quite a few times, he reached her when they were less than fifteen minutes from New Orleans.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vega, it be Remy."  
  
"Remy? What be up?"  
  
"Remy know yo' heard 'bout the attacks done by da mutants."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Da president ordered all de mutants be arrested."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remy an' da others need a place t' crash. Remy be hopin' it could be wit' yo'."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"27."  
  
"Damn homme. But o' course. Like I'd leave mon frère out t' be caught."  
  
"Remy thank yo' Vega."  
  
"But Remy, dey be willin' t' pay da price?"  
  
"Remy ahead o' yo'. Da boss man an' Remy talked an' Remy convinced him t' go 'long wit' it. Remy told him yo' only use it fo' da Guild and in emergency. Remy got a feelin' da others will agree."  
  
"Okay. When yo' gon' be here?"  
  
"In 'bout 15 minutes."  
  
"Okay den. See yo' den. An' Remy?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Be careful mon frère."  
  
"Oui."  
  
Remy hung up the phone. He informed Magneto that all was set and Vega, like he expected, would want them to pay the usual. Fifteen minutes later, the X-Men and Brotherhood gasped as they looked out of the windows at the mansion below. It was gorgeous.  
  
The mansion was three stories tall and longer than a ranch house. Remy knew that there was a fourth level under the ground, but no one else was to know about that without Vega's permission.  
  
It was mainly white but had gold trimmings on the roof, front door, and windowpanes. There were white statues of beautiful maidens lining the driveway, which was half a mile. Golden gates stood in front of the house and a large wall surrounded the property, which was over ten acres. In the back, a horse stable could be seen along with a pool and a garage was not far away.  
  
A fountain of a young girl stood in front of the house. The girl looked around fifteen. One arm hung by her side while the other held a sword pointed to the sky. Out of the tip of the sword shot water.  
  
The three teams stepped out of the various modes of transportation and glanced around at their surroundings. They had been sure to lose any military followers they might have had. A few figures stepped out of the large front door. One, obviously female, ran quickly to Remy and threw her arms around him.  
  
Rogue smiled when she realized this was his sister. Vega looked different from the girl she had seen less than three hours ago. Her hair was let down and fell to her chest. She was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a deep blue, tight tank top that rose two inches above her belly button, revealing a flat stomach.  
  
Remy released her. Vega smiled at him. "I was afraid somethin' would happen t' yo', Rem."  
  
Gambit smirked. "Remy always be fine. Yo' know dat Vega."  
  
Vega rolled her eyes. "One day someone's gon' knock dat cocky look off dat face o' yours."  
  
Vega turned to Rogue. "Rogue, yo' care t' do da honors fo' me?"  
  
Rogue smirked. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Remy gave a fake frown. "Non, mon femmes can' conspire 'gainst poor Remy."  
  
Vega rolled her eyes and stepped away from Remy as the others stepped forward. There were three males and three females. They all looked somewhat young, but many were older than Scott and the others. Vega began to make introductions.  
  
"My name is Vega LeBeau, I am Remy's sister."  
  
Rogue, the ever-observant one, noticed many of the males checking Vega out. But no one did so more intently than Colossus. Vega continued.  
  
"This is Clarissa."  
  
A girl around the age of seventeen stepped forward. She was wearing black pants and a green top. Her hair was a brilliant red, even more so than Jean's. It looked like it was on fire. She was Vega's height.  
  
"This is Gerard."  
  
A man stepped forward who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. His figure was well built and he was six-feet tall.  
  
"And Verrill."  
  
Verrill, a man who was in his early twenties, nodded at the group. His hair was a light brown and he had hazel-blue eyes.  
  
"And Martine."  
  
Martine was the last girl and looked like a true warrior. Her hair was in a tight ponytail. She was the darkest in the group and had hair like Storm's. Her eyes were blue with a silver hue to them.  
  
"This is Mathieu."  
  
Mathieu inclined his head. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He, like the other males, was muscular, but not overly so.  
  
Vega finally indicated to the man closest to her. "And this is Monet."  
  
Monet was quite handsome. He had raven black hair and was relatively tan. His eyes were a deep green. Rogue noticed Remy nearly sneered at him.  
  
"Monet, see yo' still da same."  
  
"Oui LeBeau, and it be unfortunate yo' haven' changed either."  
  
"Stop it yo' two. Yo' think dat after all dis time yo' could get along."  
  
Vega shook her head and attempted to stop the brewing fight between the long time rivals. She turned to Magneto.  
  
"I heard yo' agreed t' da payment?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vega turned to Charles and Mystique. "An' yo' two?"  
  
"What payment?" Logan growled.  
  
"Fo' stayin' at my home, I ask one thing. Dat yo' let me absorb yo' powers. It make it easier fo' me t' do my job."  
  
"Why should we trust you?"  
  
Mystique glared at her, but Vega was staring at Xavier. He was attempting to probe her mind. Vega had strong blocks, but let certain ones down to show that she would not harm them.  
  
Xavier nodded and looked at his team. "I sense that she means no harm and will not use our powers against us."  
  
"Guess we don't have much of a choice."  
  
Xavier smiled at Logan. "All right Vega, we agree."  
  
Everyone looked at Mystique. She growled. "Well, we don't have much of a choice."  
  
"All right den."  
  
Vega walked around and touched each member of the teams. Remy noticed how she looked at Piotr. And he also noticed how he eyed her the same way. Remy raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. After she absorbed them all, Vega smiled. Kitty looked at her curiously.  
  
"Why didn't you like put us in a comma or something?"  
  
"Because, I can touch fo' up t' two minutes befo' they take their toll. But if yo' touch me fo' longer den two minutes, yo' as good as dead. I can still absorb during dose two minutes."  
  
Everyone nodded and Rogue and Vega exchanged glances. Then she turned her glance to Magneto, Xavier, and Mystique.  
  
"We should hide dose planes and orbs o' yo's. It gon' look suspicious if we don'."  
  
"Where are you going to hide them?"  
  
"In my garage."  
  
Mystique raised her eyebrows. "Your garage? Your garage is big enough for them?"  
  
"Oui, so?"  
  
Mystique just shook her head as Monet and the others took the X-Jet, orbs, and X-helicopter into the near-by garage, which surprisingly was large enough to fit them all. Vega eyed the three teams.  
  
"I still don' know yo' names."  
  
They each introduced themselves. When they were done, Vega led them into her home. It was just as beautiful inside. The floors were marble, as were the pillars. Vega led the procession into the living room. There was a large, ten-foot wide and five-foot long television screen hanging on the wall.  
  
There was also a long, white couch and a few white chairs. The carpet was black and black pillows and such adorned the room. Some of the group sat, while others stood. Beautiful lamps and stood in various places and a coffee table was not far from the couch.  
  
"Rem, do yo' want anything?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Rogue, anyone else?"  
  
They shook their heads. "All right den. If yo' gon' be stayin' here, dere be some rules yo' must abide by."  
  
Pietro spoke for the first time. "Rules? What rules?"  
  
"Well, fo' one, whatever goes on in dis house, stays in dis house. If yo' gon' be stayin' here, yo' need to know dat my job ain't exactly da most respectable in da world, but dat be my business. Everyone in dis house be part o' da Thieves Guild. An' if I find one o' yo' told, I will hunt yo' down.  
  
"Next, dere be a curfew. It be at 12 PM. De only exceptions be Magneto, Xavier, Mystique, Wolverine, Storm, Remy, and Rogue. I be sorry Beast, but I gon' have t' ask yo' not t' leave dis building do t' yo' appearance."  
  
Hank nodded. Pietro seemed pissed off. "Why do Rogue and Gambit get to stay out later."  
  
Vega rolled her eyes and smirked. "Because, Remy be my brother and I like Rogue. She be cool an' I know she won' make some stupid mistake. But, if yo' be out wit' my brother, den yo' can stay out past curfew too.  
  
"However, if yo' get caught and arrested, don' go report dat I'm a mutant or dat de others be here. Den I'd really have t' kick yo' ass. Also, dis house got 35 bedrooms, but fifteen already be occupied and one be Remy's. So some o' yo' gone have t' share. Since dis be my house, I'll be decidin' who be wit' whom.  
  
"Rogue, Mystique, Magneto, Xavier, Logan, Storm, Beast, Piotr, Wanda, an' Sabertooth get dere own rooms. Oh, an' dere will be non fighting while yo' stay here. Yo' can argue all yo' want and yell an' scream, but if yo' get violent, I gon' have t' intervene. An' don' disrupt da other thieves.  
  
"Scott an' Pietro can room together."  
  
The two mouths dropped open. Vega, who had their psyches in her head, knew what a disaster this would be.  
  
"No way, no way am I rooming with the speed demon!"  
  
"Hey, it isn't like I wanna room with you! You're no fun, you've got a six- foot stick up your ass!"  
  
The two got ready to go at it, but Vega stepped in. "Dis be my home an' if yo' don' like it yo' can leave!"  
  
The room fell silent and Remy shot Vega a look. They smiled. He knew she had done it on purpose.  
  
"Jean an' Kitty, Bobby an' Jamie, Amara an' Tabitha, Cannonball an' Berzerker, Roberto an' Kurt, St. John an' Lance, an' Todd an' Freddie can all room together.  
  
"Rogue, Logan, Piotr, Magneto, Pyro an' Lance, Jean an' Kitty, an' Bobby an' Jamie can room on this floor. Scott an' Pietro, Mystique, Beast, Amara an' Tabitha, Wanda, an' Sabertooth and room on the next floor. De rest o' yo' can room on de third floor. Remy's room is on de first floor. I think dat 'bout covers it."  
  
"What rooms are ours?"  
  
Vega turned to Jean. For some reason, she just didn't like the girl.  
  
"Whatever room ya wan'. As long as no thieve occupies it. Figure it out fo' yo' self. An' yo' all can explore da house, but if da door won' let yo' in, don' try t' get in. It be blocked fo' a reason. Now go t' sleep. It been a long day fo' yo'."  
  
"But what about clothes?"  
  
Vega turned to Kitty. "Oh, well, fo' now yo' can borrow some clothes from me an' Rem. But Blob, I don' think we got anything in yo' size. But we'll try t' find some large shirt and pants."  
  
The group moved out and headed to Vega's room.  
  
"Dis be my room an' da room beside it be Remy's. Rogue, yo' can stay in da one beside his if yo' want."  
  
Vega winked and Rogue smiled. Logan took the bedroom across from Remy's and Piotr took the one on the other side, across from Vega. Pyro and Lance took the room beside Rogue's and Magneto was on their other side. Jean and Kitty were beside Logan and Bobby and Jamie were beside them.  
  
The girls entered Vega's room and the boys entered Remy's. Vega's room impressed the girls. It was huge. The bed was king-size and the sheets were black and silk. The comforter was black as well, but cotton. The carpet was white and the walls were white. A balcony was attached to her room.  
  
A large, black dresser and mirror could be seen. A three-way mirror was in the corner and a large stereo system was set up. A laptop was on it's own desk. The bedroom had it's own bathroom and large, walk-in closet.  
  
The girls walked to the closet and there was enough room for all of them to fit inside, but only Vega went in. She came out a minute later with a few outfits in hand. The first was a pair of tight, black pants and a red tanktop. The pants were torn at the knee and the shirt had a teardrop opening right above the chest. Vega tossed the outfit to Wanda.  
  
"Here, this should fit you. And here are some pajamas."  
  
The pajamas were a pair of scarlet, drawstring pants and a scarlet T-shirt. Wanda nodded when she saw that the clothes were her size.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Vega brought out a pair of low-rise, deep purple pants and a skin tight, black shirt that was ¾ length in its sleeves. She tossed that along with a pair of purple gloves and black pajamas at Rogue.  
  
"Thanks Vega."  
  
"No problem. Oh, and tomorrow we go shopping to get you all some clothes to keep."  
  
After Vega gave all the girls their clothes, they left, except Rogue. Only Mystique, Rogue, and Storm noticed that Vega knew exactly what size each girl would wear.  
  
Vega shut her door. She smiled at Rogue.  
  
"So, how long have yo' an' Remy been datin'?"  
  
"Well, about two months."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Vega motioned for Rogue to take a seat on the bed as she was. Then she continued. "He must really care fo' yo'."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Like Ah care for him."  
  
"Rogue, I know this be non business o' mine, but has he said he loves yo' yet?"  
  
Rogue, a bit wary that Vega was going to bring her bad news, nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Vega smiled. "Yo' be a special one, non? Remy only said dat once befo' t' a femme romantically. An' dat be Belladonna. O' course yo' know all 'bout her, oui?"  
  
"A bit, but not too much."  
  
"Well, I'm gon' let yo' in on somethin' even Remy don' know. I don' want him t' worry, but yo' need t' know. Bella don' swore dat she gon' do anything she can t' get Remy back. She know 'bout yo', Rogue. Jus' be careful, oui? I like yo', yo' be good fo' Remy."  
  
"Thanks Vega. Ah appreciate it."  
  
Vega smiled. "Don' mention it, really. Oh an' Rogue, dere be a door on de far left side o' yo' room dat leads t' Remy's room. Feel free t' use it."  
  
Vega winked and Rogue laughed. "Don't worry, Ah will."  
  
Rogue left Vega's room and changed into the pajamas that Vega lent her. A pair of black gloves fell out of the pants leg. They were see-through, but covered her skin. Rogue noticed that the stomach area of the skin-tight black top was see-through too. She rolled her eyes and put the attire on.  
  
Around midnight, Rogue knocked on the door between her and Remy's room. It opened and Rogue found herself staring at Remy LeBeau. He had no shirt on and only wore black boxers. He smiled at Rogue.  
  
"Mon chere couldn' stay away from Remy fo' even a few hours?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Well Swamp Rat, if ya want mah ta leave, Ah can."  
  
Rogue turned, but Remy caught her gloved wrist in his hand. "Non, mon amour, stay. Stay wit' Remy."  
  
With that, Remy pulled Rogue's shirt up and kissed her.  
  
A/N: Finally done! Please review! I hope you liked it.  
  
Papa désolé- sorry dad 


	4. Thinking Back and Getting Acquainted

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciated it! I'm glad you all liked it! Oh, and F.Y.I., if I say shorts in reference to guy shorts, think knee length. Just for those of you who didn't know. And sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been out of town.  
  
Rogue and Remy were lying in his bed. He wore a pair of black basketball shorts and a black wife beater. Remy was running his hands absently through Rogue's hair, not that she minded. It relaxed her and made her calm.  
  
They were under his red silk sheets. His carpet was black and his walls a crimson red that matched his sheets. Rogue smiled when she thought how he had made his room to match his eyes.  
  
His head rested on her chin. Rogue glanced at the clock on his stereo system. It read two thirty-eight AM. She sighed. Rogue knew she had to leave or they would fall asleep and who knew what would happen? She could absorb him while she was sleeping and he'd never wake up.  
  
Rogue began to crawl out of bed, but his arms encircled her waist and brought her back into his embrace. She smiled softly at him.  
  
"Remy, Ah gotta go suga."  
  
Remy gave her his most charming smiled. "Please petite, stay wit' Remy jus' a little while longer?"  
  
Rogue sighed and nodded. He gently lifted her shirt up and kissed her soundly. Rogue kissed him back, but it didn't go very deep. Her heart ached at the thought that they could never go any farther than kissing and light kissing at that.  
  
She'd never feel what his skin felt like against hers. So many times since they met she had wanted to leave. It had taken him a month to get her to bring down her barriers, which was rather impressive. Rogue had always known that if she fell in love with him, he would break her heart. Oh, Remy may never leave her, but not being able to touch him would kill her.  
  
Yet it was a rare occasion when Rogue could say no to the sexy Cajun. His eyes would always entrance her and show her how sincere he really was. In the end, Rogue normally agreed to stay with him or tell him anything. One such occasion came to mind while Rogue was lying in Gambit's arms.  
  
Flashback: October 25  
  
Rogue glanced at her watch. It was fifteen till ten. She knew she had to go or face the wrath of Logan. Rogue glanced at the man sitting next to her. Remy LeBeau eyed her and saw the expression on her still gothic face.  
  
"It be time already?"  
  
Rogue nodded. She stood up from the large blanket they had been sitting on. Remy stood with her. He had driven Rogue out to a large field that was above the town of Bayville. As she looked down on the twinkling lights of Bayville, she smiled at how it almost perfectly matched the stars in the sky.  
  
Gambit had been doing things like this for her since the day she agreed to befriend him. They never did anything fancy. But he would take her to little cafes, restaurants, and even the occasional outdoor location, like now. Rogue knew he felt something beside friendship for her, she saw it in the depths of his red on black eyes.  
  
But Rogue knew that if they progressed the relationship, it would only lead to heartbreak. They had fought during the summer, after mutants were revealed, and they would fight again. It was the way it would always be. Yet something kept her from leaving the Cajun. It was the same force that made her stay when he had asked her to a little over a month ago.  
  
As Rogue began to walk to his motorcycle, Gambit grabbed her arm. She tensed for a minute, but then remembered he had gloves on and she was wearing her green sheer shirt. Rogue turned around.  
  
"What is it Cajun?"  
  
Gambit let his hand slide down to grasp her own. Rogue felt her heart quicken. Remy grabbed her other hand as well. He looked into her emerald eyes.  
  
"Please petite, stay wit' Remy jus' a little bit longer?"  
  
Rogue bit her lip. His eyes were begging her not to go. And Rogue didn't want to. They had been having a great conversation and then a comfortable silence. Remy had been brushing his hands through her hair, a thing he did whenever they weren't talking. And Rogue loved the fell of being close to him, no matter how much she tried to deny it.  
  
"Okay, Remy. I'll stay with ya, but just for a little while longa."  
  
Remy smiled. "Remy glad chere 'cause Remy need t' talk t' yo' 'bout something."  
  
Rogue felt her heart beat quicken again. "What about?"  
  
"Remy care fo' yo' Rogue. He always has, ever since de first day he met yo'. An' Remy know yo' feel de same. He can see it in yo' eyes, chere. But Remy want yo' t' be his chere, mon chere."  
  
"Remy ya know that ain't possible. We work for different sides. We battle each other! What kinda relationship would that be?"  
  
"Dat don' matter petite. Jus' Remy need t' know, do yo' feel de same. Do yo' care fo' Remy, do yo' feel something dat pull yo' to him like he fells something that pulls him t' yo'?"  
  
Rogue bit her lip. "It don't matter what Ah feel Remy. It can't eva be."  
  
Remy dropped her hands and Rogue thought that was it. But she saw the fire burning in his eyes. And his arms encircled her waist. Rogue felt him pull her tightly into his strong chest.  
  
"It matters, petite. Tell Remy, do yo' feel de same?"  
  
Rogue was torn. She knew that if she said yes, the relationship would progress and part of her wanted that. But the sensible part screamed at her to say no. If the relationship went further, it would change everything. She knew things would never be the same and it would interfere with her being one of the X-Men, especially when it came to battle. But the heart often wins over the mind.  
  
Before Rogue could stop herself, she replied. "Yes Remy, Ah do feel the same."  
  
Remy smiled. "Den yo' be his chere, oui?"  
  
"We can' Remy, regardless o' how we feel. It would neva work."  
  
"Den we make it work mon chere. Remy promise dat everything will be all right. Jus' say yo' be his, say yo' be Remy's."  
  
"Remy.."  
  
"Please petite, fo' once, listen t' yo' heart."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes. She knew there was only one thing that she could say, no matter where the road took her. Rogue knew pain would come afterwards, but she had to say it regardless.  
  
"O' course Ah'll be yours."  
  
Remy smiled brightly at her. "Yo' made de right choice, mon belle femme."  
  
Remy let go of her waist and lightly lifted her shirt up. Rogue tried to move back, but one of his arms caught her.  
  
"Remy, what are ya doin'?"  
  
"Remy gon' kiss yo."  
  
"No ya stupid swamp rat! Ya know what will happen if ya do."  
  
"Remy not afraid chere an' yo' don' need t' be either."  
  
With that, Remy lightly kissed Rogue, the thin sheer shirt the only thing that separated them and for once, Rogue ignored her powers. She wrapped her arms tightly around the Cajun's neck and kissed him back. She didn't care that it was past curfew and she would be in big trouble. All she cared about was the man in front of her.  
  
Back to present  
  
It was almost four AM when Rogue finally left Gambit. The next morning, someone pounding on her door awoke Rogue. Rogue groaned and looked at the clock. It read ten AM. Rogue lifted her head temporarily from the pillow.  
  
"Go away! Ah'm sleepin'!"  
  
"Come on Stripes! We're all eatin' and then goin' out. You gotta come too."  
  
"Go without mah!"  
  
"Oh like come on Rogue, it will be fun!"  
  
Rogue groaned again. She knew Kitty would just phase in and get her if she didn't come out.  
  
"All raght, all raght, Ah'm comin'."  
  
Rogue rolled out of her bed and pulled on the purple pants and black shirt Vega had lent her. She pulled on the purple gloves and her shoes, put on light makeup, brushed her hair, and left the room.  
  
Logan and Kitty were still by her door. Logan had on a tight, dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans that fit him snuggly. Kitty wore a pink shirt that came just above her belly button and a pair of light jeans.  
  
The three made their way down to the kitchen. Rogue walked into the chaos first. Pyro, Freddie, and Pietro were arguing over the last donut. Magneto and Mystique kept eyeing each other and it looked like it was taking all of his strength for Logan not to kick Sabertooth's ass.  
  
Remy was in a conversation with one of the thieves. Rogue didn't recognize him. Kitty grabbed two poptarts and led Rogue away from the commotion.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
Rogue eyed Kitty suspiciously. "Asleep."  
  
"I'm not buying that. I like visited your room last night around one. You like weren't there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, were you like in Remy's room?"  
  
"Wow, an' on the first guess too. Ah don't give ya enough credit Kitty."  
  
Kitty ignored the insult. "So, what did you to like do?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "We made love."  
  
Kitty's mouth dropped. "You what? But how?"  
  
Rogue snorted. "Reality check Kitty, we can't do any o' that stuff. We just talked."  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Talked? That's it?"  
  
"Well, we kissed too, but we do that everytime we're togetha."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Through my sheer shirts, but that ain't important."  
  
"Yes it is! And for like how long have you been going out with him?"  
  
"Over two months."  
  
"What?!"  
  
A few people glanced their way and Rogue glared at them. Logan, Jean, Scott, and Kurt wandered over.  
  
"What's up you guys?"  
  
Rogue looked at Jean, but Kitty was the one to speak. "Rogue was just about to tell me exactly how long she's been going with Gambit and like WHY she never told me."  
  
Everyone looked at Rogue. "Well, go on Stripes."  
  
Rogue sighed and told them the basic overview. Jean and Kitty were saying how sweet it all was, Scott was lecturing her on dating the enemy, and Kurt and Logan had gone all protective and asked her things like 'was he a gentlemen'.  
  
A little while later, Vega walked in. She had been up for a while and had gone horseback riding. She had just taken a shower when her stomach rumbled. Not thinking, she headed downstairs in her towel, which barely reached mid thigh. It was Vega's normal routine. The other thieves didn't care, since most of them did the same.  
  
As Vega entered the room, the group fell silent. The males, excluding Remy, the Professor, and Magneto, were all eyeing her. Vega looked around. She rolled her eyes and grabbed some juice and fruit out of the refrigerator.  
  
"What, haven' any o' yo' eva seen a fille in a towel befo'?"  
  
Most of the males looked away, but Vega turned to find Piotr looking at her intently. And he wasn't looking at her body, but her eyes. Vega stared at him for a moment before looking away. Remy saw this and eyed Piotr suspiciously.  
  
Vega changed into a pair of low-rise black pants and a skin-tight red shirt. After everyone was ready, she grabbed her leather jacket and stood in the foyer looking over the group.  
  
"Okay, da hommes can go wit' Remy an' da femmes wit' me. Rem, meet me back here at seven fo' dinna. An' Rem?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
Vega pulled Remy aside. "Get something formal fo' dem."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Da Guild be throwin' a gala an' some o' dem can come."  
  
"Some?"  
  
"Oui, some, outsiders be comin' too so de ones dat look funny can' come. It be a couple thing so I already picked de couples."  
  
"Who are dey?"  
  
Vega smiled. "Don' worry, yo' be wit' Rogue. But make sure yo' get something formal fo' Pietro, John, Piotr, Scott, Logan, Magneto, Kurt, Sam, an' Lance."  
  
"Okay den."  
  
The two groups split up. After shopping for regular clothes, Vega took them to a formal shop. The shop was expensive and carried everything from cocktail dresses to formal dresses to fancy sportswear.  
  
A tall, middle aged woman greeted them. "Bon Jour. Welcome t' Annabelle's. Can I be o' service t' yo'?"  
  
Vega smiled. "Yes, we be lookin' fo' some o' yo' sportswear an' yo' evenin' dresses."  
  
The lady smiled. "O' course yo' are. Den let's do de sportswear first."  
  
Two other women walked up to them and led them to the area of the store that sold sportswear. The girls chose a different outfit each. Most of them were black and sexy. An hour or two later, they headed to the area of the store that sold evening gowns.  
  
(I'm not describing the sportswear or the evening gowns in detail because that would take far too long and I am going to be describing most of them at later times anyway.)  
  
There were more assistants in the evening gown section. It was one employee to every two girls. Rogue and Vega went through various dresses before they found ones that they liked. Vega's was an attractive gold dress and Rogue's was a sexy black dress.  
  
At six forty-five, the group headed back to Vega's home. When they arrived, Vega pulled Mystique, disguised as an attractive adult brunette, aside. She knew there was a problem. Vega had Mystique and Magneto as a pair for the gala and now she needed to convince Mystique to go along with it.  
  
"Mystique, I'd like t' bring at least one adult along t' watch over de others in case dey be getting' out o' hand. I know dat since Logan, Storm, an' most o' de Acolytes are goin', you be wantin' t' go as well t' make sure dat none o' yo' members be, well, recruited o' something, oui?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Well, dis gala be a couple gala an' since de Professor handicap an' Beast an' Sabertooth look funny, dey can' go, but de other can. So, unless yo' want t' risk da chance one o' yo' members get recruited by de X-Men or de Acolytes, it be in yo' best interests to go wit' Magneto."  
  
"What?"  
  
Vega rolled her eyes at Mystique's yell. It was expected of course. "Look, it be de only way 'cause I'd like yo' to be goin' t' de ball since yo' not be able t' be getting' out much now."  
  
Mystique growled, but Vega saw the wheels in her head spinning. The hateful look on her face and the following look of defeat let Vega know she had won.  
  
"Fine, but don't expect us to be chummy."  
  
"Oh no, jus' t' be civil an' dance."  
  
Mystique nodded and the two headed inside. Vega smiled. Magneto wouldn't care as much as Mystique and the worst part was over. The gala was in a few days. She was greeted by confusion when she walked into her home.  
  
Monet strolled up to her, an angry look on his face. "De Blob man ate de food! What we supposed t' do fo' dinner?"  
  
Vega saw some of the thieves and others pointing accusingly and glaring at Blob. Some were even yelling. One thing you never want to do is upset a thief before a mission. And that went double for hungry thieves. Vega rolled her eyes and growled. Only one thing would work. Vega climbed her black leather chair.  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
Everyone turned to Vega. She glanced around. "Blob did yo' eat all my food?"  
  
Blob nodded. Vega growled. "Next time yo' do dat, yo' gon' be payin' fo' it all. Check wit' me o' one o' de other thieves befo' yo' eat. Got it?"  
  
Blob nodded and Vega continued. "As fo' dinner, we be getting' pizza. Den I be shoppin' fo' food wit' some others."  
  
Everyone grumbled, but nodded. Vega took a cell phone out of her pocket. She tossed her leather jacket to one of the thieves, who put it in the closet while she ordered lots of pizzas.  
  
"Okay, I be goin' t' pick up de pizzas in a few minutes. Anyone care t' go wit' me?"  
  
No one raised their hand. After a few moments, Piotr stepped forward and spoke with a thick Russian accent.  
  
"I vill go."  
  
Vega smiled gently at him and nodded. "Thank yo'."  
  
"How can you get so many pizzas in so little time?"  
  
Vega turned to Jean. "I got de connections Red."  
  
A few minutes later, Vega got Piotr and headed to the garage. She called out to Monet on her way.  
  
"Monet, grab de keys fo' me."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"The Lamborghini Gallardo."  
  
Monet tossed her the keys. Pietro zipped over to her before she and Piotr could head out the door.  
  
"Did you say Gallardo?"  
  
Vega nodded. "Yeah."  
  
A few of the others gathered. Toad hopped over and looked up curious. "What's a Gallardo man?"  
  
"Only one of the fastest cars made by Lamborghini. It's fast, sleek, and expensive. How did you get one?"  
  
Vega shrugged. "Stole it, like most everything else."  
  
Jean, Scott, and Charles looked at her with disapproval, but Pietro looked at her in awe.  
  
"You stole that car?"  
  
"Yeah and it was pretty easy, but pizzas waiting."  
  
"Wait, can I look at it."  
  
"I guess, but don't touch."  
  
The group headed to the garage and looked at one of the many cars in there. The Gallardo was very sleek. It was black and had dark blue and silver flames on its side. Vega pushed a button on the side and the doors unlocked.  
  
She and Piotr climbed in the car. Vega started the engine and zoomed off at 50 MPH. She blazed out of her driveway. On the way, she and Piotr talked.  
  
"So, why do yo' work fo' Magneto, yo' don' seem like de type."  
  
"I was forced to."  
  
"What'd he do, blackmail yo'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damn, I be sorry."  
  
"It is no one's fault but my own."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true."  
  
"Who do you think you will work for?"  
  
"Yo' mean if I decide t' join a team. If I do, it will be Magneto. I don' really think mutants an' humans can get along, at least not yet."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Let's just say I've seen too much. I know what really goes on."  
  
"Oh."  
  
An awkward silence followed. Vega popped in a CD. A woman with a beautiful voice started singing.  
  
"Who is the one singing?"  
  
"Actually, dat be me."  
  
Piotr looked at Vega curiously. "That beautiful voice is yours?"  
  
Vega blushed slightly. "Yes, dat be mine."  
  
"Do you write your own songs?"  
  
"Most o' them."  
  
The conversation picked up from there. Piotr and Vega were really getting along. They picked up the pizzas and headed back to the house. Once they got there, everyone dug in. Piotr and Vega continued their talk. Then Vega's cell phone rang. Vega got everyone to quiet down.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vega, it be your father. We have a job fo' yo' team."  
  
"We be right over."  
  
Vega ended the call. The thieves looked intently at her, obviously excited.  
  
"We got a mission t' do."  
  
Martine's blue and silver eyes glittered with excitement. "Finally. It been almost two weeks since we had a mission."  
  
"Yo' go get ready, meet down here in ten minutes."  
  
Monet, Gerard, Verrill, Clarissa, Martine, and Mathieu headed upstairs. Vega turned to Remy with a smile on her face. Her eyes glittered mischievously.  
  
"So, Remy, yo' rusty o' do yo' still got da skills?"  
  
"Oh, Remy think yo' know the answer to dat."  
  
"Yo' want t' tag along?"  
  
"Oui, but o' course."  
  
"Magneto, mind if my brother joins me fo' some fun?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Go suit up an' meet down here in ten. An' Rem?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Since dis be my team, I be runnin' dis mission, oui?"  
  
"Oui, but Remy gon' talk t' father 'bout runnin' his own mission soon."  
  
"Fine. Now go change, will yo'?"  
  
Remy nodded and left. Vega turned to leave. Rogue called out to her and stopped her before she could exit the room.  
  
"What this about a mission?"  
  
"De Thieves Guild has somethin' it needs stolen an' we gon' steal it fo' dem."  
  
"And Remy gonna be comin' with ya?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"What are ya gonna steal?"  
  
"Dunno yet, but we be back soon."  
  
Ten minutes later, Remy, Vega, Monet, Martine, Verrill, Clarissa, and Mathieu appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. They were all wearing the thieve uniforms.  
  
The women were wearing tight, black pants and tight, black tank tops. They also had long, black gloves that ran up to their upper arm, below the shoulder. They also had black boots. They wore their hair in tight ponytails.  
  
The men were wearing an out fit like Remy's Acolyte one, but completely black and with black gloves as well. The boots were black as well.  
  
On their hips rested weapon belts. In the weapon belts were a bo staff, a knife, a gun, and other unidentifiable objects. Vega grabbed a few keys and tossed them to various people. She kept one for herself.  
  
"Remy an' Clarissa get de Ferrari, Monet an' Martine get de Lamborghini, Verrill and Mathieu take de Aston Martin, an' I be taking de motorcycle. Meet at mon pere's."  
  
The group nodded and headed out. Remy stopped by Rogue's side and kissed two of his gloved fingers. He pressed them softly to Rogue's lips.  
  
"Remy be back, mon chere."  
  
"Be careful swamp rat."  
  
Remy smiled. "Anything fo' yo' petite."  
  
Remy headed out the door and the group headed to Jean-Luc's to be debriefed.  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it. Sorry that the end was a little week, but the next chapter should be better. Please review!  
  
PS-for those of you who love ROMY, there is a petition you might want to sign. Currently, 20th Century Fox has Rogue in a relationship with Iceman (Bobby Drake) in the X-Men Movie series, which I think makes ZERO sense. Anyway, if you want to see a ROMY in X3, you can go to PetitionOnline and click on Entertainment. Scroll down to the 'X's and click on X-Men 3; Gambit and Rogue. Okay, that's all, now PLEASE go review!  
  
PPS- Here's something that I'm gonna start putting at the end of all my chapters: Weird X-Men trivia. I just thought some of the things I found out on Internet about various X-Men characters was strange and I wanted to share them. Here is this chapter's:  
  
Amanda Sefton (Kurt's current girlfriend) was actually a mutant in the comics. She was known as Daytripper and her power was that she was a sorceress. What's more, not only was she light skinned, blonde haired, and blue-eyed, but she was also Kurt's foster sister. Talk about weird (its also technical incest). 


	5. Full of Passion

Vega, Remy, and her team sat in the briefing room in the LeBeau mansion. They had been working on the current mission for over a month. Jean-Luc and Rainer, his advisor, also sat in the briefing room. The group was currently looking over the blue prints of a near-by museum.  
  
A man known as Rocco, though that was not his real name, had hired them. Rocco had hired them to steal six diamonds from the museum. However, Jean- Luc had given them permission to steal the seventh diamond that also resided at the museum as part of a special show of seven rare jewels.  
  
Rocco had requested the group steal the Allnat, the Pumpkin diamond, the Steinmetz Pink, the De Beers Millennium star, the Heart of Eternity, and the Ocean Dream. For some reason, he had not wanted the Moussaieff Red and so the thieves had decided to take that one for their own collection.  
  
It was eleven before the team was ready to set out. Jean-Luc handed each Vega, Gerard, Martine, and Mathieu a set of keys. Vega's was the key to a motorcycle and the others were keys to extremely fast cars. Vega and Remy stayed behind when the others went to go to their cars. Jean-Luc smiled at his two children.  
  
"Now yo' two be careful, non? 'Specially yo' Remy. It been a while since yo' been on a mission, non?"  
  
"Not so long papa. Magneto had Remy steal a few t'ings fo' him. Not'ing major, but it kept Remy satisfied."  
  
"Ok den, but still, yo' two be safe an' Remy?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Try not t' argue wit' Monet."  
  
"Jus' fo' yo'."  
  
Jean-Luc rolled his eyes as his two children left. He smiled and his eyes got a far off look to them. Rainer, who had watched the whole thing with a bit of amusement, got off the couch and walked over to his friend.  
  
"Evoquer ses souvenirs mon ami?" (Reminiscing my friend?)  
  
"Oui. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a été presque quatre années." (Yes. I can't believe it has been almost four years.)  
  
"Il semble comme seulement hier Remy l'a apportée à nous, fatigué et infidèle." (It seems like just yesterday Remy brought her to us, tired and faithless.)  
  
"Oui, mais elle était toujours forte et finalement nous a acceptés. Maintenant il se sent comme si qu'elle toujours a été ici." (Yes, but she was always strong and eventually accepted us. Now it feels as if she has always been here.)  
  
A comfortable silence engulfed the two men. Rainer studied his friend closely. He saw the familiar look in his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jean-Luc, ever stubborn and strong, turned to look at his friend.  
  
"Elle aurait été fière, le Jean Luc." (She would have been proud, Jean- Luc.)  
  
"Je sais. Linette aurait aimé Vega. Je souhaite seulement qu'elle aurait pu habiter la rencontrer et voit son fils mariant." (I know. Linette would have loved Vega. I only wish she could have lived to meet her and to see her son's wedding.)  
  
Another silence engulfed the room and Rainer could tell his friend was thinking back on the past. But he also knew that the subject was awkward for him and that it should be changed. Rainer cleared his throat.  
  
"Speaking o' son's, what did yo' t'ink o' Remy's amie?" (girlfriend)  
  
Jean-Luc smiled. "She be great. I t'ink Rogue be perfect fo' Remy."  
  
"Rogue? Dat be her name?"  
  
"Oui. Unusual non?"  
  
"Very. When do we get t' meet dis Rogue?"  
  
"Tomorrow at de ball."  
  
"Oh yes, I fo'got we was havin' dat. Does Remy know dat Belladonna an' some assassins will be dere?"  
  
"Non. I haven't got any death threats, so I t'ink it be safe to assume he hasn't."  
  
"Yo' gon' let Vega break de news t' him."  
  
"Oui. I t'ink she be waiting till tomorrow so he can't get out o' it."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"Jus' like her papa."  
  
Rainer rolled his eyes. "An' o' course we all know where Remy get his cockiness from."  
  
Jean-Luc put on a fake puzzled expression. "Who?"  
  
Rainer shook his head as his friend laughed and the two headed out of the room. Meanwhile, Vega and the others were in the middle of the heist. They had just arrived at the museum. The group gathered around at the back of the museum.  
  
"Okay, dere be five guards on the outside. An' dere be twenty inside. One on de east side, one on de west side, one de south side, an' two on de north side. Seven guards be posted around de actual area o' de gems, an' de others be walkin' 'round in de museum. I'll go an' take 'em down right quick. I be right back."  
  
Remy nearly laughed at his sister's ability to know these things. She never said how she obtained this power, but she had and it was useful. The others nodded and Vega used Kitty's powers to phase her head in. She saw one security camera making its way to face her. She quickly phased out. Vega took Remy's hand and led him to where the camera was.  
  
"Give me a foot up, Remy. Dere be a camera I want t' get rid o'."  
  
Remy nodded and held out his hand. She stepped into it and he hoisted her up. Vega phased her hand threw the wall and short-circuited the camera. Then she headed inside. Vega heard the two guards coming her way. She headed down to the end of the corridor. Vega hid in the shadows.  
  
As soon as they stepped into view, Vega jumped out and kicked one in the stomach, sending him back into the wall and knocking the wind out of him. The other one was about to shout for help and pulled out a can of mace, but Vega kicked him in the head and knocked him out. The other one was about to charge her, but she quickly sidestepped it and banged his head into the wall.  
  
Vega used the Professor's power and sent psychic blasts to their minds to keep them out for a few hours. She phased back out and saw the others. Vega also saw the unconscious body of one of the guards. Though she had sensed him approaching, she knew that her team could handle it. Shoot, they could have handled many, many more.  
  
"Okay. I will take Remy, Mathieu, Clarissa, and Gerard int' de museum via my power an' de rest o' y'all go through de roof, just so dey don't catch on t' what some o' us be, oui?"  
  
The team nodded. Vega levitated Monet, Martine, and Verrill to the roof. After she gently set them down, the others grabbed onto her as she phased through the walls. They quickly headed to the main room where the jewels were being kept.  
  
After dealing with the seven guards and two others they had run into, they were there. Vega disarmed the cameras. Monet and the others showed up a second later on the opposite side.  
  
Verrill took out a can and sprayed the substance onto the main floor. They saw the red lasers. Clarissa used her bo staff to vault her to the security control panel. She quickly used a small electronic device to give her the codes. After typing in the codes, the laser beams disappeared and the group made their way to the gems.  
  
They each took out a laser and began to cut a hole in the glass containers. Clarissa walked over to the group. As soon as Mathieu, who had finished with the laser first, entered his hand into the container, the thieves felt vibrations go off on their weapon belts. Their belts were equipped with a system that vibrated when it heard a silent alarm go off.  
  
Most silent alarms were not silent, but were so loud that humans could not hear them. Vega cursed as they finished up their job. The group each put the gems in various pouches on their belts.  
  
"Follow me, I will phase us through de walls."  
  
The group nodded and Vega and the others ran to where Vega had first entered the building. The met two guards on the way and quickly took them down. Once they got their, Clarissa, Martine, Mathieu, and Verrill grabbed onto Vega and she quickly phased them out. Vega returned a second later and phased the others.  
  
"Meet back at de mansion an' make sure yo' ain't got any trailers."  
  
The others nodded and each ran to their respective cars. Vega used Toad's power and vaulted herself to the top of the building opposite the museum. She ran across the roof and jumped down into the alleyway. Then, she accessed Pietro's power and zipped off to her motorcycle, which was a mile away in an abandoned warehouse.  
  
Vega quickly threw on the long, brown trench coat that she had stashed there with her bike. The coat covered the weapons belt. Gently putting on her helmet, Vega zoomed out of the warehouse and took the back roads to the mansion. Once she arrived, Vega was a bit relieved to see the other cars there.  
  
Vega headed inside and found that the others had just arrived as well. They headed up to the briefing room. There, they handed Jean-Luc the jewels and he put them each in a velvet case. He then set the cases in a wooden box.  
  
"I will have dem cleaned an' den we will collect our payment. I will also begin to look fo' buyers fo' de Moussaieff Red, unless any o' yo would like some red diamond jewelry."  
  
Vega rolled her eyes at her father. They all knew full well that what Jean- Luc had suggested just wasn't done. Well, not normally anyway. Special cases did exist. Sometimes the Guild would make a heist just so each could have a new set of jewels or sell their part of the jewel. But now was not one of those times.  
  
After Jean-Luc discussed the payments, he dismissed the group. The others headed home, but Vega and Remy stayed behind. Jean-Luc smiled knowingly and gave the two privacy.  
  
"Rem, I got something t' tell yo' 'bout de ball tomorrow."  
  
"What 'bout ma soeur?"  
  
"Well, aside from business associates, certain members o' de Assassins Guild will be dere."  
  
"Please tell me your kiddin'."  
  
"I'm 'fraid not Remy. Belladonna will be dere too."  
  
Remy's eyes widened and he began to speak in French, something he only did when he was passionate about something.  
  
"Et vous me dites ceci maintenant? Pourquoi doit-elle venir? Le père doit être fou." (And you tell me this now? Why must she come? Father must be crazy.)  
  
"Remy, je ne vous sais pas comme elle. Je ne l'aime pas ou. Et me croire, j'ai battu le père sur ceci. Mais il ne l'entendrait pas. Depuis vous avez annulé le mariage et l'incident avec Julian ont arrivé, les choses entre les Associations ont reçu pire. Le papa est seulement essayer de garder la paix. Je nous sais les deux pense que c'est absurde, mais vous savez que le père têtu est. Il ne l'entendra pas."  
  
(Remy, I know you don't like her. I don't like her either. And believe me, I fought father on this. But he wouldn't hear it. Ever since you called off the marriage and the incident with Julian occurred, things between the Guilds have been getting worse. Dad is just trying to keep the peace. I know we both think that it's pointless, but you know how stubborn father is. He won't hear it.)  
  
Remy sighed. "Remy supposes yo' right petite."  
  
Vega smiled. He had gone back to English, which was a good sign. "Aren't I always?"  
  
Remy snorted. "An' so modest."  
  
"But o' course."  
  
The two headed back to Vega's mansion on her bike. Remy was driving and then arrived in no time. Seeing as it was past one, the two headed to bed. Remy slipped on a pair of black boxers and moved to knock on the door separating his and Rogue's room.  
  
"Ah see ya back suga."  
  
Remy nodded at Rogue. He quickly gave her a once over and liked what he saw. Rogue wore a pair of forest green pants that fit her well and a long- sleeved forest green shirt.  
  
"Miss Remy chere?"  
  
"Not a bit Swamp Rat."  
  
Remy smiled. "Now chere, yo' know it ain't good t' lie."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Who said Ah was lyin'?"  
  
Remy pulled Rogue into his arms. "Call it an instinct chere."  
  
With a sudden stroke of brilliance, Remy scooped up Rogue. She let loose a yelp. He smiled dashingly and carried her to her bed. The sheets were satin and lavender. Remy gently eased Rogue into her bed and then climbed gently in next her.  
  
"Ya know Ah could have carried mahself."  
  
"But petite, where be de fun in dat?"  
  
Rogue smiled and grabbed a near-by sheer cloth. She gently used it to kiss Remy. Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist. The kiss was sweet and tender. All too soon, Remy pulled away.  
  
"Mon amour, Remy's ex, Belladonna gon' be at de ball tomorrow. Whatever she say t' yo', pay it non mind, oui?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Remy sighed. "Remy never told yo' much 'bout his past wit' Bella. Remy guesses he should tell yo', non?"  
  
"Remy, Ah know that y'all had a close relationship and it didn't work out. Ah know ya didn't love her. Ah know it's not a easy subject ta talk about."  
  
"Non, but Remy t'ink he owe yo' an explanation, Rogue. Remy an' Bella were friends first. Den it progressed. Bella an' Remy dated fo' a few years. When Remy was 17, Bella suggested dat dey get married t' stop de feud between de Guilds.  
  
"But Remy didn't want dat. He be too young at de time. So he broke it off. Remy know Bella still cared fo' him, dat she still does. But Remy just want yo' t' know dat yo' be de only one he cares 'bout."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Ah know Remy. And nothing that she'll say ta me will change how Ah feel about ya."  
  
Remy lightly kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear. "I love yo' Rogue."  
  
"Ah love ya too Remy."  
  
The two stayed in a comfortable silence until Remy saw her slipping off to sleep. He quietly left her room and went to sleep in his own.  
  
The next morning came early. It was nearly seven when Vega awoke. She groaned when she looked at the clock. But, knowing she would be unable to go back to sleep, she rolled out of bed. Vega headed downstairs in her light blue pants and white T-shirt. She was surprised to find Piotr sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
He was reading a book. A second glance told Vega that the book was full of poetry and famous quotes. Vega suddenly realized how terrible she must look and turned to leave. She wasn't sure why she cared. Normally she would have poured a bowl of cereal and joined him, but a flutter in her stomach made her suddenly want to look presentable.  
  
"You don't have to go."  
  
Vega turned around to see the handsome Russian looking at her. He was clad in a pair of gray sweatpants and a white wife beater. His hair was in place and he looked like he had been up for some time.  
  
"I didn't want t' disturb yo'."  
  
"You aren't disturbing. I'd like the company."  
  
Vega smiled at him and he smiled in return. She inconspicuously brushed her fingers through her auburn hair with white streaks. Piotr marked his page and closed the book. Vega suddenly felt nervous.  
  
"I assume Remy told yo' 'bout de ball tonight?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"I hope yo' don't mind, but I paired yo' wit' me."  
  
"I don't mind at all. What is this ball for?"  
  
"It's more like a business function dan anything else. Some o' our buyers will be dere as well as other thieves. Some other Guilds will be dere as well. It be held at de Marriot hotel in de Grand Ballroom. We registered de room under de pretense o' it being a charity banquet in which all proceeds be goin' t' de near by hospitals. An' de actually will be."  
  
"Oh. I figured it might have been to celebrate your sixteenth birthday. Remy told me it was a short while ago."  
  
Vega nodded. "Yes, almost a month now."  
  
"I would never have guessed you were sixteen. You look at least eighteen."  
  
Vega smiled. "I get dat a lot."  
  
"You know, you have a beautiful voice. Are you going to be singing at the ball tonight?"  
  
Vega tried to hide a blush. "I really hadn't thought o' it. But I suppose I could. Do yo' have a favorite?"  
  
Now it was Piotr's turn to hide a blush, though it wasn't very hard and Vega couldn't tell he had even had one.  
  
"Actually yes. My favorite is Infatuation."  
  
"Really? Why is dat?"  
  
"I don't know. The way you sing it just makes me feel as if you mean it."  
  
Vega smiled. "Thank you an' speaking o' singing, if I'm going t' sing tonight, I might want t' review my songs. Do yo' want t' come wit' me while I practice?"  
  
Piotr nodded. "I would like that."  
  
Piotr followed Vega to a room he had not yet seen. She entered it and he followed. It was fairly large and had a large stereo in it. The floors were hardwood and the farthest wall was one big mirror. Vega moved to the stereo and pressed a button.  
  
Different chords began to play and Vega warmed up her voice. After a few minutes, she turned to Piotr.  
  
"I usually sing dis song first. It helps t' warm me up more."  
  
Piotr nodded. Vega pushed play and the music keyed up. A soft beat played in the background. The music had never sounded so entrancing to Vega as she turned around and faced Piotr. She gazed into his blue eyes and her heart pumped fast. Vega began to sing.  
  
"I was naïve, your love was like candy Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed I was prey in your bed and devoured completely  
  
And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go, all these walls are cavin' in I can't stop my suffering I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I I keep goin' right back to the one thing I need To walk away from"  
  
As the background music played, Piotr stared into Vega's hazel eyes. He felt himself getting an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. The music was carrying him back to his days in Russia. For some reason, he felt his hand gently offer itself to Vega.  
  
Vega was breathing hard as she saw Piotr's outstretched hand. She gently put her own small one into his large one. As she began to sing again, the two danced. It was not a waltz, tango, or anything either had ever been taught. It was passionate and as Piotr led, Vega followed as she sang.  
  
"I should have known that I was used for amusement Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper We both can seduce but darlin' you hold me prisoner  
  
Oh I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure Every step I take leads to one mistake, I keep goin' right back to the one thing hat I need I'm about to break and I can't stop this ache, getting nothing in return What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need To walk away from"  
  
The background music began to play again. Neither Vega nor Piotr noticed the small group who was watching them. Vega felt something in the back of her head tell her that people were watching her, but either she didn't hear it or she didn't care. Vega and Piotr didn't break eye contact but to blink and they moved faster as the beat of the music did.  
  
"Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray Let it be over, over  
  
Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more  
  
Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true Each beat reminds me of you  
  
And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go, all these walls are cavin' in I can't stop my suffering I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I I keep goin' right back to the one thing I need, Oh I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiendin' for a cure Every step I take leads to one mistake, I keep goin' right back to the one thing I need, Oh I can't mend, this torn state I'm in Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve The pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep going right back To the one thing that I need to walk away from  
  
The two continued dancing and neither noticed when the small crowd left. Vega sang the end a few more times and as she let out the last line of the song, Piotr dipped her. She wasn't so far from the ground and the two were breathing heavily. Piotr gently brought her back up and she was pressed against his body.  
  
Their chests were heaving, not from being weary, but the excitement both felt and the blood pumping in their veins. Piotr's arms were wrapped tightly around Vega's waist and her arms around his neck.  
  
Vega managed to barely whisper one word. "Piotr."  
  
She could see the desire in his eyes and he saw the same in hers. Both had discovered during their dance that the unfamiliar feeling in the pit of their stomachs was affection. And, for once, Piotr abandoned logic and decided to be brave in matters of the heart.  
  
He leaned down to Vega as she moved up to meet him. His lips met her's tenderly. The two tightened their grips on each other. One of Piotr's hands moved up to run through her auburn hair. She smiled into the kiss. After a minute, the two broke apart. Both were a bit short of breath from the adrenaline and the feeling of passion.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment. Vega didn't want to move. She hadn't felt like this in over a year. Piotr couldn't believe what he had just done. Yes, it had felt wonderful, but it was very uncharacteristic of him. He was pleased that she had returned his kiss and surprised that she was till in his arms, though he was not about to try and make her move.  
  
After a moment, Vega did lift her head from his strong chest. "Piotr, we should probably go. Dere be a lot t' do t'day." For some reason, Vega whispered. This just seemed like the time where normal tones would be loud.  
  
Piotr nodded and lowered his voice as well. "Yes. You are right."  
  
He slowly let go of her waist and she moved her hands down from his neck. However, she lightly grasped his strong hands in her own. Vega smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Piotr."  
  
He smiled at her. "The pleasure was mine, Vega."  
  
Vega let go of his left hand, but made no move to release his right and neither did he. They walked back down the hallway. When they got close to the kitchen, Vega moved to go to her room. Piotr stopped her briefly.  
  
"I look forward to tonight."  
  
Vega smiled as he kissed her hand. "As do I."  
  
The two separated and Vega returned to her room. On the way, she met Rogue. Rogue smiled at her.  
  
"Remy, Clarissa, an' Ah went lookin' for ya this morning."  
  
Vega smiled. "I'm assuming yo' found me."  
  
"Yeah and you and Piotr look good tagether."  
  
Vega smirked as Rogue raised an eyebrow. Vega knew what was implied in that slight movement. Vega motioned for Rogue to follow her.  
  
"Come on. I'll tell yo' 'bout it."  
  
Rogue smirked as Vega led her into her room. The two immediately sat down on Vega's bed and Vega told Rogue the exact events of that morning.  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, what I can improve, and what relationships you want to see.  
  
I don't own "Infatuation" or "Walk Away". Those two songs are the brilliant works of Christina Aguilera. 


End file.
